warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bronzestripe
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eveningshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 23:22, September 7, 2009 Yay!!! I'm going to TALK and TALK and... TALK!!!! Thanks, by the way! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 23:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome Bronzestripe! Tell Sparrowsong you joined this wiki, she will be happy. Let me know if you have any questions! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ：） Thanks for saying that I'm an awesome cat! I'll retaliate. :) [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 23:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hm... interesting. I have never had this problem before. You can't click the Save button? Is the button outlined in blue? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 20:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bronzestripe, haven't talked to you for awhile, well, anyway, hi! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 23:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Also, like my new siggy? --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 23:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 23:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Questions I saw your question that you asked Hawkey, and I can answer that: either there is an unvalid picture or other information (in other words, the pic or link doesn't work for some reason). :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) That is strange. I tried as well. But it works, scroll over it and click it. It's not outlined in blue like the others, but it turns blue when you scroll over it. Try it now. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 19:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Charart Actually the old blank I used was deleted, so I can't do the background. If you want me to make it from the WWiki charart blanks, I'd be happy to. You'll probably have it in a few days as I have school going on and the homework is cutting into my computer time. Sorry for the inconvenience! --Rainwhisker 12:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) HI! Hi, Bronzestripe! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:28, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :D Yeah! It's great to see you again! *purrs* Sorry, but I have to go!!! :( Oh, if you read Stormwing's article, don't you feel sorry for Deernose? I do... Lawl. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Charart Alright then! I'd better get started. --Rainwhisker 00:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, we're not allowed to use the WWiki blanks anymore. But I'm going to ask Bramble if we can use Sandiwolf's declined blanks of a tribe to-be. Here is an example: I'm working on your Ocelotclaw and I just have to do the spots. You'll probably have it tomorrow. --Rainwhisker09 12:24, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I forgot to give you Bramble's message. *facepalm* Well, I finished your Ocelotclaw with the to-be blank. Bramble said we can use the WWiki blanks, but I already finished Ocelotclaw with the to-be blank. I'm calling it the warrior/apprentice blank now. :) Here it is: If you want anything changed, feel free to ask me.--Rainwhisker 21:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Thankks Bronzeh! Hey, your page isn't that bad....me and Evening just like to type a lot :) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Bronzestripe, just in case for future things, can I do a leader pixel for you? :D I'd love to do one for you, ya know, just for the heck of it! X3 (wow, it has rubbed on me) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :) I made one anyway! I hope you like it! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Kits What do you think about... kits? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You know... for Mapleclan? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) That's great! -purrs and licks the top of his head- when would they be due, you think? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) hello :3 You and Evening havin kits? cool1!!! 02:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Bracken- soreeh--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 02:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) yush bye--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 02:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Bengalkit and Cypresskit Yay! Can I put you in my story as my mate? Pleasies? :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Characters_Wiki_talk:Improvement_Art Look for Peacesong's blank--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:24, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Click the 1 Hey Bronzestripe, sorry I haven't been talking to you much. How's it going? [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 23:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, wow, you're right, I haven't talked to you in... forever! xD Not much is up with me... how about you? :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 00:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh hey Bronze!! Thanks for the comment..bout the siggy sorry I took so long to respond--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 21:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC)